User talk:Thecollossus
Composition * / Explosive Growth MM : * / Necromancer Healer : * / Minion Bomber Necromancer : * / Commandagon : * / Motigon : * / Ether Renewal Orders : * / Imbagon : Explosive Growth MM Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/necro spawni=12+1+3 deathm=12 restor=3of creationgrowthbone minionsof SpiritsnovaSoulof Creationof my flesh/build *25px Optional 1 should be: ** [Flesh Golem → For general corpse-heavy usage. ** [of the Lich → For corpse-light (and corpse-heavy) areas. ** [Bones → For self-replenishing bombs; Recommended for heroes. ** [of Spirits → For corpse-free energy management and PB-AoE-DD. *25px Optional 2 should be: ** [of Creation for extra energy: recommended for heroes. ** [Shambling Horror if you are not using Jagged Bones. ** [Was Lee Sa if you are having Energy management issues. ** [Blood to spread Weakness on enemies. ** [for the Dead or [of Death if you are using Animate Flesh Golem. ** [Condition or [Bile are recommended for General PvE. ** [Gift is particulary effective with Aura of the Lich. ** [Soul if you are using Signet of Spirits. Equipment * Possible Weapon set options: ** An Insightful staff of Enchanting, possibly with an Inscription of "Aptitude, Not Attitude", which gives HCT of Death Magic (20%) ** A weapon/focus combo: *** Poisonous Sword/Axe/Spear of Enchanting with +5 Energy mod ("I Have the Power" inscription, a weapon from a crafter like Shichiroji, a collector weapon, etc). *** Bortak's Bone Cesta or Armind's Focus. * Best Vigor rune possible and superior Spawning Power. All other minor runes to conserve health. * Survivor or Radiant Insignia. Runes of Vitae and/or Attunement are also recommended. Usage * Keep [of Creation and [Growth up when creating minions. :* Use [Flesh Golem when you do not have one. :* Use [of the Lich once you have a significant number of corpses. :* Use [Bones to ensure your suicide bombers are reborn. * Use [Bone Minions when you already have a Flesh Golem. This doubles the Explosive Growth damage and provides two targets for [Nova. With Boon of Creation, this skill almost entirely recovers its energy cost upon successful cast. * Use [of the Master to keep minions alive between battles. * Use [Nova on yourself as a cover enchantment in disenchantment-heavy areas. Check General minion mastery guide for an in depth discussion of minion usage. Counters * Enchantment removal. * Corpse denial, including faster-casting Well spells. * Holy Damage, which causes double damage against undead creatures. * High-powered Area of Effect damage, easily dispatching the low-level minions before they come into Death Nova range. Variants * Use [Shambling Horror and/or [Bones for longer lasting (and renewable) undead followers and to trigger [Growth and [of Creation when they die and create Jagged Horrors. * Use [of Death, [Flesh or [for the Dead instead of [of Creation to focus on killing off specific minions, specifically the [Flesh Golem to create a new one, to trigger [Nova when required, and to self-heal. * Use [Was Tsungrai with a few extra points towards Restoration when low on health and immediately drop to heal. * Reduce Spawning Power, increase Restoration, and add spirits such as [Recuperation (breakpoint 4 ranks) to help your teammates and minions last longer. * Use [Flesh to spread disease, [Chill for spammable damage, [Miasma for damage and degen, [Swarm for groups of enemies, or [Bile / [Bile for alternate AoE spikes. * Swap out [of the Master for [Gift. * Swap out [of Creation for [Light or [Bile if using Heroes. * Swap out [Flesh Golem / [of the Lich for [Essence (bring along a spirit), [Channeling, or [Was Songkai for superior Energy management. *Various PvE-only skills, such as [Necrosis, [Battle Standard of Honor and [Battle Standard of Wisdom may be effective. Notes * Life sacrifice from [of My Flesh is countered with [Gift and [of Creation. SS Necromancer Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Curses=12+1+1 Channeling=10 SoulReaping=8+1 restoration=2SpiritBarbsBloodOptionalWeaponEnchantmentof Lost SoulsPact Signet/build * [Haste@14 for NM * [of Pain@14 for additional damage which can be triggered by minions and splinter weapon * [Armor@14 strong choice for Hard Mode * [Defenses@14 for areas where foes have block skills * [Rage@10 for additional damage Equipment * Armor: Survivor Insignia, Vitae and/or Vigor Runes * Weapons: Any Curses weapon, preferably a 40/40 Curses wand and offhand. Counters * Significant hex removal * General anti-caster (i.e. Backfire or Blackout) Variants * Replace [Enchantment@14 with [Enchantments@14. * Replace [Pact Signet@2 with [of My Flesh@2. Necromancer Healer Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Ritualist SoulReaping=12+1+1 RestorationMagic=12Optionalof WardingBody and SoulLightwas KaolaiLifeof Lost Soulsof My Flesh/build Optional Elites * [Weapon@12 * [of Remedy@12 for additional condition removal. * [Veins@14 Equipment * Armor: Survivor Insignia, Vitae and/or Vigor runes * Weapons: Not important - this hero will be carrying Protective Was Kaolai most of the time. Counters * General anti-caster * Spirit being killed (Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light become less effective). Variants * A second copy of Splinter Weapon instead of Weapon of Warding if less defense is needed. Decrease Soul Reaping, put the attribute points in to Channeling Magic. Commandagon prof=P/W spear=10+1+1 leader=10+2 command=11+1Javelinattackstrikeof wearinessBack!"Refrainrefrainof return/build Equipment *Silencing 15^50 spear of Fortitude *Duplicates of either shield the human uses (req 9 command versions), depending on personal preference and the area to be cleared Motigon prof=P/any spear=10+1 leader=11+1 motiva=10+1+1of redemptionspearof purificationof Restorationof RestorationRefrainrefrainof return/build Equipment *Furious 15^50 spear of Fortitude *A motivation equivalent of the commandagon's shield Variants *Chorus of Restoration Orders ele prof=E/N energy=12+1+1 blood=12renewalof restorationfury@14of pain@14bond@14of fury@14optionalthe blood/build Equipment * Adept 20/20 Blood Magic Staff of Enchanting. Kyril's Fervor works well. *Suvivor and/or Radiant. Variants : * (Need micro) * * * * Hex-heavy areas This build lacks hex removal. In areas with foes such as Wind Riders, bring the following paragon heroes instead. Commandagon prof=P/mo spear=12+1+1 leader=10+2 command=8+1spearthrowjavelinremovalariaof wearinessrefrainof return/build Motigon prof=P/mo spear=10+1 leader=11+1 motiva=10+1+1throwspearremovalrefrainof zealariarefrainof return/build